This invention relates to coin operated amusement devices, such as pinball machines, video games and the like. More specifically, it relates to the commercial type of device usually found in game arcades, restaurants and other commercial establishments. Such devices usually include a computer control system which, responsive to player inputs, operates the game. Typically the control system will detect switch closures caused by hitting targets, etc., and responsive thereto update player scores and award replays (free games). The computer control system usually includes a microprocessor, associated memory and interface devices for connecting the processor system to the switches, lights, solenoids and other associated devices (including, in the case of video games, a CRT).
While such devices are resonably satisfactory, there is a desire to maintain the game as competitive as possible at each particular establishment. Thus, for example, in an arcade where the players are reasonably skilled, it is necessary to increase the number of points required to obtain a free game to make it a challenge and to insure a resonable return on investment. Conversely, when a game is first introduced or in low traffic locations where players are not highly skilled, it is necessary that the free game award level be set relatively low to encourage players.
The importance of correctly setting the replay level (often known in the trade as "percentaging" because it is measured as the ratio of free games to total games played) cannot be over emphasized. A game which produces a good revenue stream at one location where it is properly percentaged may earn next-to-nothing at another location due to the operator's failure to properly match the free play award level to the skill of the game players.
A complicating factor arises from the constantly changing skill level of the players. Thus, while the free play percentage initially may be correct, it may become too low during a subsequent time period or, if the operator overcompensates, raised excessively high that game players lose interest because they are unable to achieve the indicated awards.
Typically the free play award percentage is set by either of two methods. When a game is first delivered to a commercial establishment, it is provided with factory settings which, at best, are a compromise designed to encourage initial play of the game by liberally awarding free plays. As skill level increases excessive free plays are obtained leading to a loss in revenue and challenge which is, of course, undesirable. To accommodate this most coin operated amusement devices permit the operator to manually change the free play award levels in an effort to compensate for the player's learning curve. As indicated, manually changing the values is, at best, a guess.
It would be desirable to provide a computer control system which could automatically monitor the skill level of the players of a particular game and periodically adjust the free play award level to maintain optimum interest in the game and thereby to maximize revenue. Such an arrangement would reduce or eliminate operator error and automatically adjust game play for changes in skill level as, for example, when the game is moved from one commercial establishment to another or when a new set of players begin to play the game. Such a device would eliminate the need for operator estimation and could more fairly control the award of free play credits.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an automatic control system for a coin operated device which can monitor and automatically adjust the percentage of free games awarded.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a comprehensive control system which can monitor game play, validate game play data and periodically adjust the award levels when valid data is available.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control system which, if desired, can be manually operated rather than automatically controlled.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic control system which lets the operator select the percentage of replays to be awarded and then adjusts the point values required for free play as necessary to achieve the desired percentage.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.